Skiddley Whiffers
|image = SW - Slider.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb presenting Skiddley Whiffers |season = 3 |production = 311A |broadcast = 132 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = August 26, 2011 |international = September 30, 2011 (Family Channel) |xd = October 22, 2011 |pairedwith = "Tour de Ferb" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas, Ferb and the gang build a giant version of a childhood game, using Danville as the central location. Meanwhile, Candace, torn between busting her brothers and playing the fun game, ends up playing along with them so that she can carry on her title of "Skiddley Whiffers Queen." On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to deal with Vanessa growing up and wanting to be a typical teenager. He drops her off on a camping trip with her friends, but can't cope with leaving her alone, so he disguises himself as a fellow camper, and along with Agent P's help, tries to protect her. Episode Summary Candace and the boys take a particular interest in "Skiddley Whiffers", a childhood game something like a cross between "Monopoly" and "Mousetrap.". Candace boasts of her constant winning with her brothers and asks for a greater challenge, to which Phineas replies "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today". In the meantime, Major Monogram and Carl celebrate Perry's 999th entry into the lair. He even gets an occasional shirt, made by Carl. Monogram informs Perry that Heinz Doofenshmirtz went to Danville National Park. Doofenshmirtz is revealed to have taken his daughter and her friends camping in the forest. He is not, however, very keen on leaving his little girl alone, even though Vanessa keeps telling him that she is 16, which is almost adult. Eventually, he complies and leaves. Phineas presents the gang with the brothers' newest Big Idea: giant Skiddley Whiffers pieces that are to be used by everybody to move around Danville; the distance to be measured on the basis of the results of rolling an electronic dice. Surprisingly enough, Candace decides to join them in playing, even though at first she traditionally wants to bust them. At the same time, an expert on survival in the wild (Doofenshmirtz looking like a hippie.) comes to the youngsters' camp. He gets on to reviewing the camp's safety conditions, finding fault with the tent's distance from the cliff or the fact that the food lies on a table rather than hangs from a tree, packed in a sack for fear of bears. He gets back to his minivan for some life vests. The gang keeps moving around Danville, enjoying all the attractions the game provides. Perry the Platypus finds Dr. Doofenshmirtz who explains to him that he has not prepared any scheme for today because he needs to "overprotect" his daughter. He remembers himself being chased by a swarm of bees while camping, back in Gimmelshtump, due to which he rolls down a cliff and a hydrant gets inside his leg (he was unable to have it operated because of the hydrant's closeness to an artery). He stresses his anxiety when Candace's snooker piece accidentally steps on his van, crushing it to the ground. Eventually, Perry agrees to help him. Doofenshmirtz get back to the camp and protecting his daughter and her friends from all imaginable threats. After a while, Perry comes out of the woods, disguised as a bear. Vanessa is disappointed in Perry for participating in her father's idea. She is angry at her father (whom she has already recognized) for not trusting her. Heinz admits his overcautious and leaves with Perry, to whom he says that he is through with ruling his daughter's live. The almanac he throws away while saying this, however, hits a hive that hangs from a tree and causes it to collapse, thus unleashing a swarm of angry bees. The gang is at the closing stage of the game, Candace is, however, left behind. She decides not to give up and demands that she be given the dice. When she rolls it, she is declared the winner. Back at the camp, Dr. Doofenshmirtz confides his parental problems in Perry when he hears Vanessa scream. Her three friends and she are put up against a wall and they all admit they are allergic to bees. Heinz rushes to save them by pouring down all the honey from the hive onto him and jumping into the lake, thus distracting the bees' attention from the youngsters. Johnny, Vanessa's boyfriend, says that her father is totally psychotic, to which she replies "Yes. Yes he is" with a faint smile on her face. Candace boasts of her victory and rushes to Linda to bust her brothers. She, however, trips over a "victory bell" and accidentally sets the electronic dice on "All move", thus making all the game pieces leave the backyard. Linda asks Phineas what they were up to all day, to which he replies that they were playing "Skiddley Whiffers" with Candace and when Linda asks her daughter whether she enjoyed it, Candace eventually admits that she actually did. The last scene takes place at the camp again, with Doofenshmirtz having being stung by the bees all over his body and forced to borrow the Carl shirt from Perry the Platypus, despite the fact that it is far too small for an adult human. Songs *''Skiddley Whiffers (song)'' Gallery Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna do Today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks into a music room. He plays a few notes of his theme song on a bass, opening a hatch under an amplifier. Perry falls through the hatch into a decorated lair, celebrating his 999th lair entrance, then Carl gives him a t-shirt with his (Carl's) face on it, Monogram tells to Perry to wear it because it is good for Carl's self-esteem. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz mini bus camping van! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The game Skiddley Whiffers may be named after the Danish game Bezzerwizzer. Besides the similarity of the name, Bezzerwizzer involves tactics and out-of-sequence moves around the board. *The pieces that the characters are in are: Phineas in a fedora, Ferb on a nose, Isabella in a hairdryer, Baljeet on a unicorn, Buford in a truck, and Candace in a sneaker. *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand Friday, August 19, 2011. *This episode reveals that Vanessa and her friends are all allergic to bee stings. *Candace is a fan of Skiddley Whiffers and is very good at it too. *We find out that Phineas' third favorite number is five. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a fire hydrant stuck in his leg. *First time Vanessa says the "Too Young" line. She did it twice in the episode. *This episode reveals that Ferb has lived with Phineas and Candace at least 6 years, because Candace says they played it for 6 years. *Agent P entered his lair 999 times. * First time we hear Vanessa's voice as a child. * Perry the Platypus (song) was played in the end credits for the first time in Season 3. * When Candace went to get Linda, she was seen washing a human skull in the kitchen. *Doof is covered in honey for the second time ("Bad Hair Day") Production Information To be placed International Premieres *September 30, 2011 (Family Channel) *October 13, 2011 (Disney XD, UK) *November 3, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *November 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) *December 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *February 5, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors *When the Beehive falls to the ground it breaks in half, however, when Doofenshmirtz picks it up it's whole again. (Although Doofenshmirtz could have found another beehive). *After Candace's next turn it was Ferb's turn, but when it was Baljeet's first turn Candace went right before him. (Although this could be explained if Baljeet's "Leg iron" meant "Lose a turn"). *When the game started, Candace went before Baljeet. But when Candace got the winning turn, she was after Baljeet.(Although it is shown that Skiddley Whiffers does have very strange rules so the turns could have gotten rearranged) Continuity *This is the third time Agent P helps Doofenshimrtz in a project involving his daughter Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Brain Drain"). *The song Kronk for Hire plays again ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Mom's Birthday", etc.). *Sixth episode with a Big Idea based on a game, puzzle, or activity ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "We Call it Maze", "Brain Drain", "Got Game?","Let's Take a Quiz"). *The unicorn is similar to the one Isabella was on during "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" and "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", but in yellow. * Doofenshmirtz mentioned being raised by ocelots again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * Third time Vanessa was seen as a child ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz gets covered in honey , only this time it's voluntarily ("Bad Hair Day"). * Candace again ruins Doofenshmirtz's inventions ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). * Second time Perry saves Doofenshmirtz from water ("Split Personality"). * Johnny, Lacey and Danville's goth re-appear ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz is seen with an allergic reaction ("Atlantis"). * Third time Perry is seen playing the bass ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Kick It Up A Notch"). * Second time someone "picks the nose" ("The Lake Nose Monster"). * Major Monogram and Carl had planned a party for Perry before ("Bubble Boys"). * Third time that an episode starts with an advertisement ("Toy to the World", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Allusions *'Monopoly' - The game pieces used for the game Skiddley Whiffers are an allusion to the ones used Monopoly which include a racecar, a shoe, and a hat *The name Whiff-O, the company that makes Skiddley Whiffers, bears a strong resemblance to Wham-O, the real-life company which makes such classic toys as the Frisbee and Hula Hoop. *The animation for the Skiddley Whiffers commercial looks strikingly like the fake commercials on the Ren and Stimpy ''show. *Candace jumps around in a giant shoe, similar to Kuribo's shoe found in World 5-3 of ''Super Mario Bros 3. *Skiddley Whiffers is also similar to the Mario Party Series, every time the dice picks the number the pieces move automatically. *'Frosted Mini-Wheats commercials' - Vanessa turning into a little girl mid-sentence is like the cereal commercials where the adult liked the wheat, but "the kid in me" liked the frosting. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Logan Miller as Johnny References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz